paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 30: Foggy Ghostbottom
They stand around the area Jay: this is it we summon it here and we go to the next dimension Rocky: sounds simple Jay: it is Kai places them in each spot Zane: ready? All: yeah They press the button and get sent off They land on a small island Jay: oo a bench He sits on it and its breaks Jay: GOSH MAN They hear laughter Jay: stop laughing at me Zuma: where is it coming from They see a shadow Kai: get ready! Its chase holding a bag Chase: give me the crystal now Jay: or what buttercup Silence, theyre all staring at him like, what did you say Kai: continue Chase: or fletcher here is toast Rubble: he's your brother you wouldnt do it He drops the bag Chase: give me the crystal Kai: follow my lead He burns it Kai: here! Jay runs to fletcher and picks him up and runs him to a bush Jay: wakey wakey before we all die He slaps him He wakes up Fletcher: what are you doing He punches jay Chase: OWW ITS HOT Kai: run! They run from him Zane: there is jay They run behind the bush Jay: I WAS WAKIG YOU UP Fletcher: dont hit me or ill kill you Cole: hey dont threaten him i only threaten him Tundra: guys enough! Zane: look lets head back home Ship: auto return active Jay: auto return?! The ship goes down Jay: BAD SHIP BAD! Kai: there goes home Blizzard: why did i come with you guys this is a failure Zane: stay positive Marshall: look there is a seperate island lets go to it They do airjitzu over to it Rocky: airjitzu is handy Kai: hah yeah They kick down the door Humdinger: YOU! Kai: end of the line Jay sees a string on the floor Jay: hah it is see it ends here A cage falls on them Cole: great Rubble: boo Humdinger: boo all you want i have the sword now haha now we can release drepth Zuma: who now? Morro: a evil being haha They walk out the door Kai: ugh man! Jay: great now our hopes of morro and humdinger not getting the sword are done Kai: be greatful we got this far we can get out Jay: oops oh im sorry let me rephrase that, this is so good they found it were trapped here without help woo, better? Kai: ehh ill take it Fletcher: its ryder Ryder opens the cage door Jay: thanks buddy Ryder: oh my gosh rocky! Rocky: im fine dont worry Kai: lets go They run out Jay: our ship is gone REMEMBER?!? Tundra: look the portal is still open Skye: lets go They all jump through and land in the lookout Kai: were safe Jay: COLE ROCKY!?? Zuma: wocky dude? Zane: water has touched them Kai: theyre dead? Zane: no they just arnt here they are with morro now Jay: darn it i hope they arnt hurt Meanwhile in the barn at farmer yumis Rocky: were not ghosts anymore!! Cole: sweet Rocky: were locked in here though Morro is outside Morro: we will awaken it tonight The ground starts to shake and the sky turn dark gray Cole: uh oh Morro: lets go chase A monster comes out of the ground and follows them Rocky: this is bad Cole: yeah Meanwhile Kai: the ground its shaking Ryder: the monster has awakened Skye: lets get ready Zane: and destroy it End of episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ppr episodes